The Radio station
by virginangelic
Summary: Tetsuya remembers through songs of old. Summary is bad. Just read. it's short , I promise.


**

* * *

The radio station**  
Inspired by bits and pieces of stories found on the Net. Slight OOC. Hope you like it. All character are not mine okay? So don't sue. (and neither are the songs!) 

Genre:Romance

(Tetsuya's POV)

* * *

"Welcome to our late night show. Time sure flies fast- it's been close to 2 years that I've been helming this show. I guess everything beautiful must come to an end someday, no matter how precious. You've got to cherish the moments while still in possession of it. As of tomorrow, my good buddy Ken will take over my duties and I'll miss you guys terribly."  
  
There was a brief silence before he continued. "I decided to quit because of some ...umm...personal matters. He tried to hold back his tears, knowing that he had to maintain his professionalism. His voice trembled slightly but he tried to maintain his composure. Air your grievances or comments and dedicate a song. Do call us at 989-I-have-insomnia-so-I'm-listening-to-this-crap-because-I-can't-be-bothered-to-count-sheep or email us at lostmysheepsinsomnia78FM."  
  
"Ah, I believe we have our first caller..."  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Hi Tetsuya"  
  
The silky soft voice had a hint of rough masculinity. No matter how feminine the person set out to be, Tetsuya knew that the person couldn't hide the obvious.  
  
"And who might you be?"  
  
"Let's just call me KL"  
  
"Okay KL, tell me why are you still up so late?"  
  
"I can't sleep. Every time I shut my eyes, I see his beautiful brown eyes, his porcelain skin. I can even imagine touching the silkiness of his long flowing locks. He haunts me..."  
  
"Well, KL, who is this he?"  
  
"A guy I have a secret crush on for...like forever. Whenever I've mustered enough courage to talk to him, I just go weak in the knees and my legs become jelly when I just see him smile. My confidence and courage is quickly snuffed out. I'm just so scared to approach him...He's like a star in the sky, near enough to light the lonely nights but too far up to reach. I'll like to dedicate Can't take my eyes off of you to him."  
  
"Very well."  
  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you

* * *

The song provided a sense of nostalgia to the sentimental Tetsuya.

* * *

Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you

* * *

FLASHBACK

The young blonde fell from the sky, into his arms, as though the goddess of love had sent it to him. The soft fair maiden felt warm. She trembled. There's something about her...

* * *

I love you baby  
And if it's quite all right  
I need you baby  
To warm my lonely night I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say  
Oh, pretty baby  
Don't bring me down I pray oh, pretty baby  
Now that I found you, stay and let me love you  
Baby let me love you

* * *

A powerful surge of emotion went through him. His heart started dancing wildly, in joy. His insides squirmed. He knew that he had found her. His perfect woman. He knew that his life was never gonna be the same again.

* * *

You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you

I love you baby  
And if it's quite all right  
I need you baby  
To warm my lonely night I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say  
Oh, pretty baby  
Don't bring me down I pray oh, pretty baby  
Now that I found you stay oh pretty baby

Trust in me when I say...

The song slowly faded away in the background.

* * *

end of Chapter 1 Please review okay? And I am in no way insulting and encouraging nor condoning alternative lifestyles of others. So I apologise if I've insulted you in any way. My stance is neutral. Let they be who they want to be. It's their life. Let them decide and all we can do is help that person along the way and not leave that person in the durch. 


End file.
